Aprender a besarte
by pamelitapotter
Summary: one-shot.. aprendiendo a besarte? a quien? a harry potter.. LEE YA SONGFIC!


Estaban es su ultimo año un problema los había separado.. Ese problema era el amor.. Si suena ridículo, no? Pero así era, ninguno aceptaba el amor por el otro y como no lo aceptaban se lo negaban y se fueron alejando.. Ya ni siquiera eran amigos.. Eran como desconocidos.. eran compañeros.. de quienes les estoy hablando se preguntaran?

De Harry y Hermione si así es de ellos.. ron se había quedado con Harry por ser su mejor amigo pero no sabia que hacer pues también era amigo de Hermione el estaba con luna un hermosa muchacha amante de lo desconocido o eso pensaban todos..

Hermione era la chica normal una chica a la que le gustaba tener buenas notas, cuidar su estética y amar a alguien ese alguien era Harry ella en ese ultimo año se había dado cuenta así es era su ultimo año en Howarts..

Ella se levanto como todos los días pero ese día era especial tal vez era por que era soleado? Por que era su cumpleaños? O tal vez era por que ese día acepto lo que tanto le había constado aceptar que amaba a Harry James Potter.. y no puedo dejar de escuchar esa canción que tanto la hacia recordarlo..

Yeah, oh

I'm in love (estoy enamorada)

Every time you're near baby (todo el tiempo que estas cerca nene)

I get kinda crazy in my head for you (siento algo como locura en mi cabeza por vos)

And I don't know what to do (y no se que hacer)

And oh baby ( y oh nene)

I get kinda shaky when they mention you (siento algo cuando hablan sobre ti)

I just lose my cool (solo pierdo mi cool)

My friends tell me (mis amigas me dicen)

Somethin has come over me (algo hay en mi)

And I think I know what it is (y me parece que se lo que es)

I think I'm in love (me parece que estoy enamorada)Boy I think that I'm in love with you (nene me parece que estoy enamorada de ti)

Got me doin silly things when it comes to you (amor)

Boy I think that I'm in love with you (nene me parece que estoy enamora de ti)

I've been telling all of my friends what I feel for you (estuve diciéndole a mis amigas todo lo que siento por vos)

Just the other night baby (la otra noche nene)

You were with your crew (estabas con alguien )

I was with mine too (yo también )

You took me by surprise (me agarraste de sorpresa)

When you turned and looked me in my eyes (cuando me miraste a los ojos)

Boy you really blew my mind (nene en verdad me )

I don't know what's gotten into me (no se que tengo dentro de mi)

But I kinda think I know what it is (pero siento que en verdad se lo que es)

I think I'm in love (me parece que estoy enamorada de ti)

Boy I think that I'm in love with you (nene me parece que estoy enamorada de ti)

I've been tellin all of my friends what I feel for you (estuve diciendole a todas mis amigas lo que siento por vos)

Something strange has come over me (algo extraño entro en mi)

I have never met a guy like you before (nunca conoci ningun chico como vos)

You make me feel special inside (me haces sentir especial)

I think I'm in love – boy yeah (me parece que estoy enamora de ti - nene yeah)

Boy I think that I'm in love with you (nene me parece que estoy enamorada de ti)

Got me doin silly things when it comes to you (todas las cosas que siento cuando te acercas)

Boy I think that I'm in love with you (nene me parece que estoy enamorada de ti, enamorada de ti)

Salió de la ducha directo al vestidor donde se eligió una vestido sencillo apretado al cuerpo que hacia lucir su hermosa figura, bajo a la sala común y se encontró con Harry

Hola – dijo ella intentando de no sonar muy chiquilla, intento de hacer una vos sensual y le salió. Un chico con gran físico buenos expectórales pero sobre todo con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, la miro detenidamente.. como había crecido!

Que ya no me odias? – Harry con una sonrisa seductora en señal de triunfo – pense que me dijiste que no querías volver a verme

Si yo.. yo.. me equivoque Harry – Hermione que no lo quería admitir le constaba – yo te necesito, siempre te necesite- Harry se quedo mirándola se levanto del sillón y la beso como si fuera el primer y ultimo beso

Hermione se sonrojo mucho – pero por que te sonrojas? – Harry confuso y sorprendido

Fue mi primer beso yo no se besar – Hermione ya bordo (ajjaja q expresión pero bueno imginensela :$)

Yo te enseño – Harry que la tomo por la cintura la ayudo a poner los brazos de ella sobre tu cuello y pidió entrar con su lengua saboreo cada uno de los espacios disfrutando. Ella sentía como el la exploraba, sentía una dulzura, sentía su sabor, su olor, sentía amor, lo sentía a él.

Que bien me haces – Hermione abrasándolo

Te amo – Harry mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos color miel profundos - como?- pregunto ella que no lo creia

Que te amo, siempre te ame solo que no quise aceptarlo por miedo a perder tu amistad – Harry que la miraba

Yo también te amo – Hermione que lo beso

Estas aprendiendo – Harry con una sonrisa picara – mas te vale que solo lo uses conmigo

pero que dices acaso soy tulla? – Hermione

Queres ser mía? Ser mi novia?- Harry besándole el cuello

Oh si Harry si, te amo – Hermione y se besaron sellando su amor, su amor eterno

No lo puedo creer lo bien q besas – Harry enamorado completamente

Tengo un buen profesor – Hermione con una sonrisa picara, feliz y enamorada

Siempre te amare Hermione – Harry

Oh, yeah

They say in this world, nothing lasts forever ( dicen en este mundo, que nada dura para siempre )

But I don't believe that's true ( pero no creas que eso es verdad )

Cause the way that I feel (porque lo que siento por vos )

When we are together ( cuando estamos juntos )

I know that's the way, I always feel for you (se que lo que siento, siempre lo voy a sentir)

_From now until forever thats how long I'll be true (desde ahora y para siempre será verdad)_

_  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever ( te prometo desde ahora y para simpre)_

_  
I'll never stop loving you (que nunca voy a dejar de amarte)  
_  
Then will come a day when the world stops turning (después va a llegar el día en que el mundo deje de girar)

And stars will fall from the sky (en el que las estrellas caigan del cielo)

But this feeling will last (pero lo que yo siento durara)

When the suns start burning (cuando el sol se queme)

But all I wanna do is love you (pero todo lo que quiero hacer es amarte )

Until the end of time ( hasta el final de los tiempos)

_From now until forever thats how long I'll be true (desde ahora y para siempre será verdad)_

_  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever ( te prometo desde ahora y para simpre)_

_  
I'll never stop loving you (que nunca voy a dejar de amarte)  
_  
It's gonna take more than a lifetime (va a durar mas que una vida)

To give you all the love (all the love) (darte todo el amor)

Feels for you tonight (que siento por vos esta noche)

_From now until forever thats how long I'll be true (desde ahora y para siempre será verdad)_

_  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever ( te prometo desde ahora y para simpre)_

_  
I'll never stop loving you (que nunca voy a dejar de amarte)_

_From now until forever thats how long I'll be true (desde ahora y para siempre será verdad)_

_  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever ( te prometo desde ahora y para simpre)_

_  
I'll never stop loving you (que nunca voy a dejar de amarte)_

Until forever (antes de simpre)

I'll never stop loving you (nunca dejare de amarte)

Bueno espero que les allá gustado y que me manden muchos rr ajjaa porfis! Besoss y hasta la próxima


End file.
